


Ficlet: "Spin", "Green" and "Laughter"

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt words were "Spin", "Green" and "Laughter".  I cheated and used 3 prompt words instead of just one.  It started out as a drabble but ended up being more than 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: "Spin", "Green" and "Laughter"

"Like this," Mark showed her.

Maddy frowned, gripping the knife more firmly, distances and trajectories racing through her head.

"Remember it's a throwing knife –specially designed and weighted to be thrown ... "

Maddy tried to remember what Mark had told her when he first started showing her how to use the throwing knife. _A wielder must be well versed in the various properties of her specific knives, such as their centres of gravity and the **spin** of the weapon as it flies._

She flicked the knife towards the tree trunk, frowning critically as it brushed past the large **green** leaves and embedded itself in the bark with a satisfying thud.

Despite her satisfaction, she still had her doubts. "Is this _really_ the most efficient form of self-defence, Mark?" she asked him quizzically.

Mark grinned. "Tomorrow we start you on the _bolas_ ," he told her. "You'll be unstoppable – and lethal – swinging one of those in the air."

Their **laughter** filled the glade.

**end**


End file.
